


Eyes

by Foiblefull



Series: Eyeful of Colors [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: In a world where you can see all colors but the eye color of your soulmate, Virgil feels he's missing out on what he can't see.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da. One of my first writings. Enjoy this drabble if you can.

Virgil sighed, looking at yet another grey object. Why did his soulmate's eyes have to be a color he interacted with so regularly? He asked someone, just once, what color it was. Brown, they replied. But he felt that it couldn't just be brown. He could see brown. He knew brown. His carpet at home was a light brown, his neighbors dog, brown; his school desk, brown; his natural hair, brown. So his eyes couldn't just be a simple brown. Apparently, they were the color of melted chocolate; they were hot chocolate; they were damp earth; they were mahogany tables; they were book covers and blankets and other dogs. But he wasn't sure he'd ever know what exactly his brown looked like. So he resigned himself to never knowing what color the book in his hand was. And so he saw grey. Until he didn't. A stranger ran into him. And, after apologizing profusely, shoved the book back into his hands, and ran off, shouting something about being "late for play practice!" He huffed, frustrated with all the air heads in his school and headed off. Only to pause, bewildered after catching sight of what he carried. It was still the book. But it wasn't quite the same. When had it turned into the most lovely brown he'd ever seen?! It was a rich, deep brown that was soft and warm and something he could drown in. He fell in love before he even heard the loud voice once again yelling, but this time: "Hey purple! Purple eyed dude! Wait up!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy to hear comments.


End file.
